Dawn of War/Slugga Boy Squad
Slugga Boyz are one of the most common and lowest ranking Ork warriors that form the bulk of the infantry in most Greenskin armies. Armed with Sluggas, short range slug firing pistols, and Choppas, massive bladed weapons, Slugga Boyz compensate for their lack of range and light armour with brutal enthusiasm in melee combat and by banding together in large mobs to overwhelm the enemy. Mobs of Boyz are typically led by larger Nobz and can contain a few individuals equipped with heavy weapons. Description * Infantry. * Basic close combat unit. * Can be upgraded with weapons effective against most unit types. * Effective against infantry and heavy infantry. In Game Unit Slugga Boyz are a basic infantry unit for the Orks in Dawn of War and are one of their starting units, giving the Orks a head start in capturing Strategic Points. Slugga Boyz easily outmatch the basic infantry of other races in melee combat and can even overcome Tactical Marines in large enough numbers. Slugga Boyz are capable of equipping a number of different heavy weapons and benefit from a wide range of upgrades. Weapons Default Weapons Heavy Weapons Abilities Strategy As the Orks At the start of a skirmish, Slugga Boyz are useful for capturing Strategic Points and fighting other early game units. As the game progresses, they can become quickly outmatched by more advanced units so they shouldn't be the sole source of damage in your army. Their cheap training and reinforcement cost, large squad size and decent melee damage make them effective as cannon fodder and tying up enemy units in melee combat while other Ork squads (such as Shoota Boyz) dish out the damage. Out of the choice of three heavy weapons available to the Slugga Boy squad, Burnas are the most useful as Slugga Boyz will usually be engaging in close quarters combat and are useful for breaking the morale of squads that can be dangerous to engage in a direct melee fights such as Tactical Marines, Chos Space Marines, or enemy Ork Boyz. Big Shootas and Rokkit launchas are still useful upgrades if the Slugga Boy squad needs to out range a listening post or clear out a mine field. Quotes When unit is complete #''All here boss.'' When selected #''Yeah?'' #''Up yours!'' #''What do you want?'' #''What?!'' #''Where's da fight'n?'' #''Sod off.'' #''Green is best.'' When ordered to move #''If you say so.'' #''Moving out!'' #''You point, we go!'' #'ere we go! #''Wake up boys! Its time for fight'n!'' #''Orks orks orks orks orks orks orks orks.'' #''We better be going to a fight.'' When ordered to attack #''We'll clobber 'em good.'' #''Orks is made for fight'n!'' #''Chew 'em up, and spit 'em out!'' #''Let's get 'em!'' #''Time ta get stuck in, boyz!'' #''Oh yeah? Now's the time fer tearin' things up.'' #''Shoot! Smash! Chop! Stomp!'' While charging #''Whaaaagh!'' While in combat #''Shoot! Smash! Stomp!'' #''Shoot 'em!'' #''Smash 'em!'' #''Chop 'em!'' #''Crush da runts!'' #''Get 'em!'' #''Shoot! Chop! Shoot! Chop!'' #''Yeeeeah!'' #''Stomp 'em flat!'' #''Kill 'em all!'' When under fire #''Dey's shootin' us!'' #''Uh, boss? We's gettin' shot up!'' #''We're under attack! When morale is broken #''We's all gonna die!'' #''If we leg it, we can fight again anotha day!'' #''Boss! We gotta go!'' #''Let's leggit!'' #''Dere's too many of 'em!'' When morale is restored #''Let's get back into it!'' #''Back at 'em lads!'' #''Squad's got their morale back!'' #''We're back for anotha go!'' When ordered to capture Strategic Points, Critical Locations or Relics #''Let's get loot'n!'' #''Fer Gork and Mork!'' #''We'll make it Orky.'' After capturing a Strategic Point, Critical Location or Relic #''It now belongs to da Orks!'' #''Job's a good un, boss!'' When entering a transport #'ang on, boys! #''Saddle up, lads!'' When departing a transport #''Is dis where da fightn' is?'' #''Get out, ya free-loadas!'' Category:Anti-Infantry Units Category:Infantry